Legaia Sequel
by Teh D-OLD
Summary: [VahnNoa mainly]. Time has gone by since it all ended, Nene has gone ill, There's chaos going around and Noa seems to be within a bit of a problem. First few chapters show less effort. Rated for language, and much violence. [Hiatus]
1. Start

**Note: **I'm not in the mood to reread through the first few chapters I've already done. So whatever mistakes and crap you find that doesn't belong with the things that do make sense then leave them be. My first The Legaia Fanfic that went over 2 chapters, so It isn't that good. I won't waste my time naming any excuses as to why the whole thing or the first few chapters suck ass.

----------------

"Don't worry I'll get that medicine" said the blue-haired boy. "I'll be back, Mei & Ixis will take care of you. I'll save you from this sickness" he softly said, looking down, as he began to walk out the door. The sick child in bed slowly opened her eyes "Thankyou, brother. Bye" "Bye" he quietly responded as he shut the door and felt a warm breeze of the outdoors. He began to walk forward to Mei's house. Which was only a block down 'She doesn't deserve this sickness. I WILL get her that medicine". Suddenly there was a yell "Vahn!". The boy looked up and mouthed "Huh". There was a green-haired girl infront of him, she had an adorable smile and she cheerfully said "Hi!" Vahn gasped and jumped back, he hadn't expected her to be right there, so fast. He wasn't paying attention. "Err, Hey Mei." Mei walked closer to him "You called right?" "Right" "Then Ixis and I will help you. Don't worry!" "Good, thankyou both so much" Vahn mumbled quietly under his breath. "Hey, where's Ixis?" Vahn confusedly looked at Mei, then around her. She giggled and Ixis whapped Vahn from behind. Vahn gasped loudly and jumped forward, away from where the hit had came from. "If you're going to flirt with my girlfriend, then I won't help you!" An olive, spiked-haired teenager had yelled strictly. "Listen to me!" whispered Mei. "What is it?" "Pay Vahn all respect! He's already had enough that Nene is ill!". Vahn began to walk away "I have to go." he said loudly. Mei smiled and bowed politely "Vahn, good luck, & stay safe!" Ixis held his hand out to Vahn, in it there was a few green leaves "Take these healing leaves." "Thankyou both" Vahn smiled. Then he walked out of the village, and to his destination.

Mei went into the house and sat besides the bed occupied by the little girl. "You okay?" she said quietly, and motherly. The blue-purple haired girl looked away from the friend "Do I have a fever?" Mei placed her hand on Nene's head "I'm sorry." she mumbled as nodded. Nene closed her eyes "Brother will be back, right?" "Yes, he promised. He will be here and you will be okay." Nene smiled, and nodded. Drifted to sleep, the girl did. Ixis stepped into the house after speaking with his mother whom always thought outloud. "How is she?" he spoke loudly. Mei jumped up "Shh" she placed her index finger over her soft, pink lips. Ixis made a sorry face, and sweat dropped. He then sat besides Mei, who sat besides the bed. Mei looked at him, and whispered "She's very sick. I hope Vahn gets here soon." Ixis smiled "He will, we can always depend on him."

Elsewhere there was a town, it was famous for it's clear skies, and sight-filled gardens. The sun shone bright into the windows of a lively bar. There be laughs & partying. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and they were in their own little worlds. Well, except for one young girl. Her hair was short, and red, or pink. No one could really tell, it was probably mixed. She had a black star burned mark on her left cheek. She had a high pony tail hanging off the left side of her head and her bangs covered her eyes. She wore a light top, with no sleaves at all. It had a black design on it. Below she wore jeans and normal sneakers. Under the table she played with a red and white ball. She sighed as stared down at her watch placed on her scar-filled right arm. 'It's 12:00PM" she thought to herself & then she stood up. She calmly walked out of the bar and down the street to the left. In the distance she heard a bell rung, followed by many kids yelling. A silver-haired child ran to the girl "Sister, school's over for the year!". She nodded and smiled. "That's great" She hugged the child tightly. "Were you good today?" the boy smiled and nodded. Then he gave the girl his small books, art, and he ran for home. She calmly walked, following him. On her way she was stopped by a guy with light brown hair "Pepe?" she said. "Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to work at my place. You seem to be struggling." The girl smiled and shook her head slowly. "I'm fine."

Back to the Vahn's location. He stepped tiredly up the river and into the ancient water cave. Walking calmly through it, a young girl blocked his way. "Uhm.." he was about to talk but the girl giggled "Will you tell us a story? Not many go by here since Doors of Winds became popular in Drake Kindom." Vahn sighed and nodded. He had no choice anyway, he'd end up reading to them whether he said no or not. After the story, the children had let him passed. He felt the cool breeze of the Succubus Lands. He took his steps to Jeremi. Where two will meet.

He was stopped by Pepe. "Hey, you're Vahn!". Vahn smiled and nodded. "Hey, do you know what happened to the other two? Noa & Gala." Vahn slowly shook his head. "Ever since we were seperated, I don't know where they went or how they are doing now. I heard Gala went to Sol, and Noa is completly unknown." Pepe looked down "Oh. Well. There's a girl here that reminds me much of Noa.". Vahn's eyes widened "Who is she?" "Her name is Seiya. She has a brother named Kan. He had long silver hair, but he looks only 4." Vahn gasped softly 'Cort' was his first thought in his mind as Pepe described the child. "Where does she live?" Pepe frowned "I can't go around town much, I'm mostly at work. So I can't say." The blue-haired boy smiled and nodded "It's alright, Thanks." he said as he walked off. He walked into the bar and tried to walk into the door way back. To get to the very top of the tower, So to enjoy the gardens at the top. Vahn was stopped by a large man. "Hello there, I accidentally brought an extra cup of water. Would you like to have it". Vahn didn't even get to answer, he was just given the drink and the man walked out of the bar, laughing loudly. Vahn drank the water, and placed the glass cup at a empy table. He sat down and began to feel dizzy. His face fell into the table and he was sleeping deeply. There was a loud crashing sound heard within the west side of Jeremi. Vahn didn't wake up, and everyone minded their own buisness, asuming that it was just construction going on yet again. Soon it was surrounded by cries and screams. People began to run into the room and up the elevator to the top, for a better view. Vahn was awaken by a child, he jumped up and noticed everyone running into the room at the same time. He followed them, curiously and watched from the top. The sky turned red & purple off in the distance and the people began to scream and go inside from the sight. Vahn heard loud foot-steps, followed by more loud crashing sounds & more sounds of terror. He walked back into the room and stepped on the elevator. When he got down he ran out of the empty bar and outside. There he could smell a tiny smell of death. Knowing something was wrong, the hero ran towards west, the sky being his guide. He hid behind a house and watched people taking children and some adults. If anyone interfered then they will be hurt. Then he saw the man whom offer him a drink back at the bar. Some of the people were wearing a strange type of seru, or some of them appeared half seru, half human. Vahn was about to jump out and attack until he saw a girl, with the star on her cheek. She was protecting the child that Pepe had mentioned. "Leave my brother alone!" the girl yelled at the top of her lungs. She squeezed the kid tightly, causing him to drop his red & black ball. She kicked it with all strength, and it went towards the man. It hit him on his chest, but it caused no damaged, not even scratched him armor. She stepped back, afraid, and her breathing uneven. She tightened her grip on her brother, but he was to scared to pay attention. With all of her speed and stamina she ran for shelter, but failed to find any. 'Damnit' she growled in her mind as she hid between two houses, she let down her brother and told him to be quiet, or they will find them. Which didn't make a difference, because not even 3 minutes later soldiers had come. She stood before the kid, and sweated "Don't touch him, he doesn't belong to you!" One of the men laughed at this. He walked toughly towards the girl and pushed her out of the way. She crashed hard into the ground, the man lifted the kid off his feat. He swung the kid over his shoulder and walked off. Seiya lifted her hand and struggled to get up, but one of the men had kicked her at her side. Seiya gasped and whined in pain. She held her hand up and tried to grab what wasn't there, but was a distance off. "Kan!" she screamed with all her might, but nothing would happen. The people had walked off and left the girl in tears.

Vahn ran to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, she looked back over her shoulder and looked. Her eyes slightly widened 'Vahn?' she thought. "Who are you?". The blue-haired boy stood up, trying to help the girl up. "I'm Vahn, Pepe told me about you. I'm sorry..." he trailed off. She looked to her side, then both looked at the now clear skies. "Seiya" she strongly stood up. "He's my only family alive. If he still is..." she said angrily as she stomped off. Vahn turned to the direction she was heading to "Do you know where I can find some medicine for my sister back in Rim Elm?". Seiya turned back, then nodded, she reached into her pocket and gave him a pouch filled with much types of medicine. "May I, go back to Rim Elm with you?" Seiya looked down. Vahn looked at her and began to walk ahead to the exit of Jeremi "Yeah, you can go." Seiya smiled a bit as she followed him off.

------------------


	2. Revival

**Note: **I'm not in the mood to reread through the first few chapters I've already done. So whatever mistakes and crap you find that doesn't belong with the things that do make sense then leave them be. My first The Legaia Fanfic that went over 2 chapters, so It isn't that good. I won't waste my time naming any excuses as to why the whole thing or the first few chapters suck ass.

--------------

The two passed the Ancient wind cave and looked north, towards Rim Elm. The sky was red and purple, Vahn feared that this had meant more than just a strange storm. He grabbed Seiya's hand and both speeded north. When they had gotten there, it was empty, the sky was going clear by the seconds. No one was in sight, some houses were burnt, the place was in ruins. Vahn looked around in horror, he ran to his home. Seiyu following him. He looked for his sister everywhere, but she was no where in sight. Seiyu threw her sight at all the houses, and the shape they were in. "They were here too." Vahn turned to face her "Who?" "I'm not sure who they are. But what's happening now may cause a war elsewhere. I don't know what they did with the people they took but this is no joke." Vahn growled softly, then stood up. "Seiya, I want to know what's going on here" Seiya breathed deeply "So do I, Vahn." then she let out her breath. "Do you have a Door of Wind?" she faced him. "Yes but--" "Use it, I want to head to Karisto Kindom" "I'll take it to Octam, then we can take the train to Karisto." "Alright."

At Octam the two noticed that the place looked alright, they sat on the flying train and looked at the sights. Seiyu looked down at the water below "Vahn, have we met before?". Vahn confusedly looked at her "I'm not sure. Do you have another name? Like a nick name?" Seiyu chuckled as quietly as she could "Seiyu is my nickname." Vahn stared at the cheek with the star on it. "Why the star?" Seiyu ignored this question, it seemed personal to her so Vahn didn't bother to repeat himself. Seiyu continued on the previous conversation. "My name is Noa." Vahn looked at her, his eyes wide "Seriously?" she giggled and smiled wide "Yes, and the kid they took..." she looked down "That was Cort?" Vahn guessed. Noa nodded. "Yes, that was my brother, Cort. Remember when he was reborn?" Vahn nodded "When was that? 2 or 3 years ago?" "Wow, not that long ago" Noa looked outside. Vahn felt a bit awkward about how much Noa changed "What happened to you?" Noa sat back on the seat and sighed "Alot of stuff. That's all I'll say." Vahn sat next to her "Do you know where Gala is?" The pink haired girl shook her head slowly. "I heard he's master teaching now at Sol, but I'm not sure." The seru train landed at Karisto station, Vahn and Noa were let out. They stretched from their long ride and Vahn glanced at Noa "Why did you want to go here?" Noa looked at Vahn "I heard there was a prison that held Seru of all kinds. I also heard that they take care of them and even revive them." Then Vahn's mind clicked "Do you think that they could have revived our Ra-Seru?" "I was going to check." Noa smiled, and cheerfully grabbed Vahn's hand towards Sol. "I think It's next to Sol, to it's right!" Vahn couldn't reply back due to wind hitting his face.

They stopped by the tower-city of Sol. Noa pointed at a smaller tower next to it. "That's Seru Prison, we have to disguise ourself. I was thinking of sneaking behind the guards, counter attacking them, then taking their clothes for ourselves!" Noa ended her sentence with an innocent smile. Vahn slowly nodded, a bit uncomfortable about the plan, but it would be the only way to get somewhere. Both of them snuck into the bushes behind the guards. Vahn jumped out of the bush, the same time as Noa, they both sent a hard blow at their enemy. Then they dragged them into the bushes and changed. "Lets go in" said Noa as she grabbed Vahn's hand, causing him to blush slightly "O-okay." he whispered into the air. Thus the two went in.

"No, there's nothing we can do. They will use us as an experiment to remake mist generators" said a green glow peaking out from a brick, brown wall. "If only we were as powerful as then, we could do something to stop this" said a red glow. "If only we had our friends" a strong voice from a blue glow spoke. "Pathetic!" a dark voice cut in. "You three rely on humans to save you!" The three glows stayed silent. The purple glow spoke "Humans are not our friends. They abandoned us! We are here now because of them!" The red one growled "Not all humans are like that! You've just gotten the bad luck!" "Meta, calm down. She has her reasons." cut in the green glow. The blue stayed silent. Then Meta glowed brighter "I feel stronger. As if only they were...near" the green nodded. "I feel the same too, Meta." The purple glow stayed silent, and angry. The blue sighed, confusedly "I have a feeling Gala has been in our range for a long time. I've been feeling strong ever since..."

Noa casually walked down the dirty halls, With Vahn behind her. Both of them wore the torn uniforms that everyone else working there did. However, the girl's uniforms ended at their knees and the boy's ended at their ankles. They both were walking smoothly until suddenly Noa stopped, catching Vahn off-guard, he almost fell back but he managed to keep his balance. "What is it?" he whispered loudly. She turned to him, a serious face. "I think I feel Terra." She turned facing the walking direction and continued her way forward. Vahn thought for about a milisecond, then followed her along.

"Who's that?" said one of the glows. From the halls they heard foot steps. "It must be one of the guards" said a green glow. Then walked by the hall was a young girl with red short hair, that was covered by a hat. A man with blue short hair, also covered by a hat. "Is that...them?" "I'm not sure."

Noa turned her head to the room "I hear someone, Vahn". Vahn faced her direction, he took a deep breath. "Show yourself, we need to do a check up" he said in a stern voice. Noa looked at him from the corner of her eye. First it was a red glow that peeked from the corner of the room, then it showed it self. It's armor was huge and powerful looking. With many designs. 'Meta?' Vahn's eyes widened. Then approached another, she was very green. She looked like a praying mantis. "Why won't you let us out?" yelled the armor covered one. "We don't want to be apart of this plan!" said the green. Noa growled under her breath "Tell us your name!" yelled Vahn. "Meta..." said the armored one, glancing at the green. "I'm Terra. Now let us out!". "Terra!" said the little girl. Vahn stayed silent "So you two are still alive. How is Ozma?" "He's over there, with Ohiya" said Meta. Vahn glanced at Noa for a second "Who's...Ohiya?" he confusedly looked at Meta. "She's just a stuborn purple Ra-seru. That's all." Terra hit herself against the gates of the prison. "We have to get out of here, we're the only Ra-seru's on this floor. That's why this room looks more different than the others!" "Why are you here?" Spoke Noa. "They revived us from the Genesis trees. But now they are using us to--" "--To recreate mist generators." said a strong voice from the other side of the room. There sat Ozma, Gala's seru companion. "Can you get us out!" Yelled Meta with all his rage. Noa's eyes widened "Oh! Vahn do you have the keys?" Vahn shoved his hands down the pockets of the torn outfit. After doing that he looked at Noa, he bit his lip, and his eyes turned worried. Noa knew what this meant. Then he slowly shooked his head. Then the girl picked at her pockets "Damnit." she mumbled under her pants. She looked up at Terra, then to her side. She noticed there was a rifle infront of the door. Noa bent down to pick it up. She checked if there was bullets in it, It was fully loaded with bullets. She smiled and place the rifle in her pocket. "Hey, Noa, you know how to use a RIFLE?" he said loudly. She looked at him and nodded "Yes, I had to learn, or I wouldn't be here now." Terra once again hit herself against the bars, trying to break them "You're NOA?" the red haired girl looked at Terra, as she noded slowly.

There was a long silence, between tries of opening the door for their friends. Then there was a loud bombing sound. The whole tower shook, as Noa collapsed on the ground. Vahn kept his balance for a little while, but fell on his bottom. Meta ran to the back of the room, struggling, to grab his sword. He succeeded and charged towards the gates with all his strength. The gate shattered and everyone was let out. The tower soon began to collapse, but surprisingly it only stayed slanted. it was being held up by some force. Noa struggled to stand up, and succeeded in doing so. Vahn stood up and pointed directly at the window in the end of the hallway. Noa looked there and gasped softly. Stepping back, she shook her head slowly and her eye's were as wide as ever "Jukei" she mouthed, still moving. Vahn fell back once again and looked up. Meta was standing, as well as Terra. Ozma was busy keeping Noa on balance, and Ohiya was peeking from in the room. The man at the window had long raven hair. It went down his waste and it was lose. His eye's were yellow and his ears large and pointy. "Seiya, what are you doing in a place like this?" she looked up "I should ask you that!" The man laughed "Seiya, come to me now!" the tower began to collapse more. Vahn jumped up and walked infront of Noa. "what buisness do you have with her?" "Alot" smirked the man. "Seiya, you come now or I'll hurt your boyfriend!" Noa blushed as she gained as much balance as she could gather. "I'll go. Vahn. Move." she slowly, and quietly spoke as she shoved Vahn to the side. As she walked to the man, Vahn noticed something, there was a cloud of mist behind him. Which he climbed onto, to travel. Taking Noa with him, he looked at her. "Seiya, do it." he ordered. She looked at her blue haired friend, all sadness filled her face "Vahn!" she dramatically said, the tears swelling up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." the tears dropped as she swung her hand forward and to the side, causing some sort of mist to attack Vahn and the Ra-seru's. Vahn fell back in pain and all he saw was Noa dissapearing with the Man. Terra grabbed Vahn & Meta "Let's go!" she yelled, as the tower continued to collapse. Ohiya grabbed Ozma. "She's right." said her dark voice, as they all flee'd from the distruction.


	3. Vahn's Sword

**Note: **Things pick up a bit I guess. I still don't think it's getting good yet.

-----------------------  
A loud sigh let out from the blue haired teen. Meta sat by his side, the fire ra-seru glanced at his once before master. Terra, Ohiya and Ozma all sat infront of them. They were camping out by sol, due to the fact that Noa was in charge of the money. "What...what happened there?" Vahn looked down at the fire before him. Everyone was silent after the question, the only thing that broke the silence was the rumble of Meta's stomach. Everyone looked at him. "You're hungry at a time like this?" Terra beamed at him, he jumped back at the loudness and nodded slowly. "It's not my fault! My stomach was the one who made the sound!" "It's YOUR stomach!" the two of them argued about who's fault it was until Ohiya yelled out "Why are you guys arguing? We should be resting!" her sinister voice filled plains around them. Vahn yawned sadly, and tried to find a comfortable spot on the ground. Meta & Terra quieted down and Ozma was already in his own dream world.

There was a pile of sand and there stood the hero, Vahn. He looked up ahead and saw a figure aproaching him. Her pink long hair waved from the wind, and she held her claws up. Then the figure's form was clear, it was Noa. Vahn stared at her and noticed the worried look within her eyes "What's wrong?" he gently said, reaching to place his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her mouth opened slightly, and tears trailing down her sweat-filled cheeks. "Vahn, you have to get out of here!" she yelled, pushing him away from her. He slid backwards on his feet into the sand behind him. "What? why!" he yelled in confusion. She stepped back, sobbing she looked up at the red filled sky. "I lov--" she began to speak but before she could finish her sentence an arrow was shot into her back, she gasped. Red blood squirted from her mouth, as she fell back. Her eye's were so wide that her large pupils could barely be spotted. She collapsed on the floor dramaticly, the blood dripping all over the burning sand. Vahn ran to her, all the horror and rage showing "Noa!" he shook her, as the tears of fear & pain released from his eyes. "Wake up!" he shook her more, but he recieved no reply, no movement whatsoever. Suddenly Vahn felt a sharp pain behind his back.

He gasped, jumping up. He was filled with sweat and tears, he panted softly. He began to focus and noticed that there was nothing wrong. The sun shone bright, and the birds chirped in their joy. Terra was searching through his bags, Meta was still sleeping & Ozma was taking a walk with Ohiya. Terra looked at Vahn, worried she was "Vahn, are you okay?" she asked motherly. Vahn sat up, knowing that there was no other way to hide that he wasn't fully alright. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." he mumbled under his breath, though Terra still heard. "It's okay, Vahn" she began "Meta sleeps so deep, believe me." Vahn nodded slowly.

Jukei & Noa walked down the front hall of the fairly large castle. "What is it?" Noa spoke, in a serious voice. Jukei turned around and looked at her, a smile filled his manly face "I have something for you, Seiya." They continued to walk down the hall until they came to a door. Jukei, being the first in line, opened the door. "Seiya, It's a weapon. Not a claw, nor a feral. Something I found in Rim Elm." Noa tilted to the side, to see pass the tall man. "Rim Elm?" she repeated. "Yes." they both stopped at the throne. There rested a long shiny sword, it's handle was a bit worn off, but still it was stirdy. "Is this for me?" Noa admired the weapon before her and was tempted to touch it. Jukei chuckled in his mind "Yes, Seiya, it's for you. It's called..." he paused to look at her for a second "Vahn's Sword." he finished his sentence. Noa smiled small, and took the sword. Surprisingly, it didn't weigh much at all. Then both of them walked to the top of the castle. "Seiya, I want you to bring mist back to Drake Kindom. I know you can do it." He looked at her hands, then reached to them for a feel. "I gave you, too, that power, Seiya. Now use it. Or remember...you're brother will be the one to recieve your punishment." Noa shuddered at the thought. She stepped slowly onto the cloud of mist and began her way to Drake Kindom.

Vahn and the Ra-Seru both were all ready to go and retreave their friend, Gala. Meta looked at Vahn. "Vahn, May I?" Vahn looked at Meta's strong figure and thought for, it seems, only a second. "Of course you can, Meta!" he smiled, holding his hand up to his friend. Terra, Ozma, & Ohiya all waited as Vahn & Meta both came together again. When they where done, they all went into Sol. Looking around, Ohiya smiled 'This is where Tsurugi was born.' she thought to herself as everyone got into the elevator. "I wonder how much he changed." Vahn looked at Ozma, Ozma just stood there, being his serious, yet quiet self. When they hit the very top floor, everyone tried to get out at the same time. Terra was the first to actually get out, she basically almost murdered everyone with her wings.

"Master teacher, there is someone to see you." said a strong voice. The spike, brown haird man turned around "How do they look?" spoke Master Teacher. "One has blue hair, and the other's seem to be some sort of Seru!" 'Blue Hair?' Master Teacher walked towards the door and opened it. "Gala!" Yelled Vahn, giving his old friend a hug. Gala jumped back at the attention & stared at Vahn, and the crew. "Is that...Ozma?" Ozma smiled wide, looking at Gala. "Gala, we need your help." his face suddenly turned serious. "I want us to get together again." Gala was silent, then he looked at Vahn's arm. "Okay." Agreed the monk. Later in the day, Vahn, Gala, Terra & Ohiya all sat in the main room. "Noa...she betrayed us." beamed Ohiya. Terra growled at this "You don't know Noa! She has a good reason to do this." "Can you tell me everything?" Gala cut into the arguement. Vahn looked down, avoiding the eye contact. "I was going to fetch from medicine for my sick sister, when I arrived at Jeremi, there was an attack. There I met Seiya, who was Noa. She just disguised herself. We went to Seru Prison because she heard about the our Ra-Seru. Then the tower collapsed and this man took her and she attacked us with some sort of MIST THING." Vahn seemed to be in much stress. Gala stood up, looking at his friends "I want to know what's up with our friend." he began. "I'll be back." he then walked out of the room and into a much smaller room. He went to certain Monk within the room and patted his shoulder. "You're going to be master teacher while I'm gone. Don't ask why I'm leaving. Just do it." Gala said strictly. The monk smiled wide as he nodded and bowed before his master. Gala then returned to his friends which were waiting outside "Okay. Where are we going?" a long silenced came between them as they began to exit Sol. "We don't know." Ozma finally admitted.

Suddenly a mist cloud flew over them. They all looked up and spotted Noa. Noa didn't bother to look down, she held her head high and her sword tight. "Noa! She's going towards Drake Kindom!" Vahn beamed, he dug into his pockets and retrieved a Door of Wind, before Vahn could use it, Gala stuck his hand out holding something in his palm. "I want us to use this too. It's a Door of Invisi" Vahn admired the object in his friend's hand "I've heard of those. They let you watch over someone without being seen at all, right?" "Right." Vahn used both of the Doors at the same time. The landed infront of Rim Elm. The Door of Invisi caused them to float within an unseen bubble. Vahn and Co. looked around to spot Noa. The mist cloud landed below them on the ground, and there stepped Noa. Her feet crunched the burnt soil below her. She stepped into Vahn's home town. "Seru Army..." she walked forward. "What have you done?" looking at the ashes below, and the sky above, the wind blew to the left, her hair blowing that way, ashes lifted from the ground and blew that way. "Okay, Noa." she walked towards the center of town. She stopped at a reck'd house, it was Vahn's. She stared, sadly, at it for a while. Then she continued her way down to the Genesis tree. She solemly looked at it for a while, then around her. The tree's life was still awake, but not the town. Noa jumped back, bracing herself, then she held her left hand out. Swung it across her chest, releasing much mist from her. It attacked the tree, causing it's life to fade away and mist to fill the range. Noa began to run out of the town before she met up with a changed Seru. Tears were falling from her emerald eye's, when suddenly her running was put to a stop. There stood a Gola Gola, the long purple monster. She reached into the sheath by her side. Grabbing the handle, she swung the large, yet light, sword across her. Then she sliced the seru easily with it. "Wow you are good, Jukei was right..." she looked at the sword, admiring it's power & beauty. "I wonder why it has it's name." she stepped onto the Mist cloud, and headed upwards to fly back to the castle. "Now this mist should stir up something. Maybe Jukei would go easy on me..." Noa's eyes didn't excape it's sadness as she headed back to Karisto Kindom. Everyone else followed her, the Door of Invisi still working. Noa walked into the sanded ground of Conkram. That land was her home, she sat cross'd legged on the ground and looked up at the stormy sky. "Everyone hates me..." she mouthed as her eye's focused on the rain about to come. She stood up, walking back to the mist cloud, she went on it and moved between two mountains. The cloud landed her, as she already was jumping off. She entered a dark castle, the rain began and lightnings also. Vahn, and everyone else followed her into the castle.

"I'll have to use another Invisi" Gala said, using one. Then he watched. Noa walked into the throne room, where she met up with Jukei. "Okay, Drake Kindom has some mist now." "Seiya, I never said to give it some mist, and when I don't give you restrictions it means you go out and do it full." the man's dark voice ordered, then he looked at the sword. "You've used the sword?" Noa looked down, growling silently at the man. She then glanced at the blood dripping off the sword from the battle earlier. "Yes, I used it."


	4. Emotion

**Note: **H00lraayz0rz. Finally some action. D Though it doesn't get to you til you get to the end of the page. Probably the best chapters yet in my oppinon.

----------------------

Jukei looked at the blood and smiled. "Noa, Do you know why I call it 'Vahn's Sword?'" Noa looked up at him, and looked down. "I do not." she forcefully said, but she guessed. "My Seru Army raided Rim Elm, as you probably know. They found the sword in one of the houses." Noa silently listened, "The handle, did you read the name on it?" Noa opened her palm, and read the worn name "Vahn." she said loudly. "You know a Vahn, don't you?" Jukei walked closer to his slave, and placed his hand on her chin. "It's that blue haired guy you were with, isn't it, Seiya. Isn't it?" Noa didn't say a word. Jukei laughed at this and looked at her "Silence is the answer I wanted. It means yes." Noa growled looking up, grabbing the sword. Jukei stepped back "Remember, killing me equals the fact that my army will kill Cort." Noa calmed, and looked down. "Listen, my Seiya." the raven haired man began. "Not only is this Vahn's sword, but it's also what you're going to kill him with." Noa gasped looking up, her eyes were wide with fear and sweat dripped down her face. "Are you serious!" she beamed. Jukei laughed "It won't be a problem, you've basically seen towns getting murdered during your time with them AND me. Killing one more won't be a problem." Noa couldn't reply, she wanted to scream at him, but feared for her little brother. "Let me see Cort." she demanded. Jukei wrapped his arm around Noa's shoulder "You're a fiesty one, aren't you?" he led Noa to a dark room, he turned on the lights. There sat her little brother, in chains. At least he was within a cradle, and has a bit of feeding. But she was afraid he would be alone, and she doesn't want to be alone. She cried. "I want to hold him! Why must you torcher me so!" Noa began to scream within her sobs. Jukei laughed loudly, which raised Noa's rage. "Let me!" she tried to run into the room, but was dragged out by Jukei, he locked the door and shoved the keys in his pocket. "You might as well go kill Vahn now, once you've done that you'll have your dear Cort back." "Why Vahn?" Noa hastily yelled immediatly after Jukei's previous sentence. "He's a disgusting rat." Jukei growled, as well as Noa. "I should get going." she began to walk out of the throne room. She silently walked through the castle halls, crying. She finally walked out, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining through a misty drizzle. She looked up, touching the star on her cheek. "Alone." she said before stepping onto the cloud and up she went.

It was getting dark, the Door of Invisi's power was out. There was silence among the group. "Vahn, what are you going to do?" said Meta's voice. Vahn was silent, but his face showed he was determined. Terra was sadly looking at the ground "Poor Noa..." she began "I can't believe someone could torcher another in the ways Jukei has." Ohiya nodded, now understanding that she didn't know Noa at all. Vahn began to speek, Gala watched, as well as Ozma listened. "If she has to kill me so she can have Cort. Then I'll let her. Only if it brings her happiness." Vahn looked down, blushing slightly. His eyes were shadowed. Gala was angered "Vahn, Do you hear yourself? You're willing to sacrifice so much just for another's happiness!" "You say that because you don't understand." Vahn mumbled under his soft breathing. Gala looked up at him "You're right, I don't understand you. You're getting yourself kil--" 'Stop this Gala.' a voice in his head cut in. 'Vahn is already horrified enough with the fact that he may get killed. can't you see that he is in love with Noa?' Gala shook his head "I'm sorry, Vahn."

The sun was bright, and he was the first to awaken. He poked Terra gently, Terra awoke, making no sound but a large breeze in the trees "Vahn, what is it?" she said in a low tone voice. "I just thought I'd let you know that I would be calming at the springs. I just want you to tell everyone that I'm okay. Sorry to wake you. You seem to be the most quiet." "It's okay" Terra smiled softly. "You can count on me." She went back to sleep seconds after Vahn had went his way.

Undressing, he went into the warm water, thus calming. He hung off the ground by the springs, to not get Meta wet. Meta was silent, as well as Vahn. The silenced was stopped by a sigh from Vahn. 'Vahn, you love Noa. You have feelings for her.' Meta insisted 'No I don't. She's just a friend.' Vahn thought back. 'Just a friend would give up their life just to see them happy?' Vahn couldn't reply at this, for Meta was right, he did love Noa. 'Meta, what do I do?' Vahn worridly thought. 'It's your choice, Vahn. This is your friend. If you're willing to give your life, then do. If you aren't, then find a way to come through.' A smile spready across Vahn's manly face. 'Thankyou Meta. I think. I like that quote.' Vahn sat up from the water, and dressed.

Noa sat on the sand of Conkram. Tears falling down her cheeks, she sobbed loudly. She covered her face with her hand. "Do I have to kill him?" she cried more. "But I don't want to." she continued. Vahn had returned to everyone. "Hey you guys." he said smiling. Everyone looked up. Terra smiling. "I think we should go to Conkram." said a dark voice. Vahn glanced at the direction where the voice came from. There sat a younger girl, with short red hair. Her eyes glow red, and her lips covered with black lipstick. She wore a black coat, one sleave covered her hand & the other was ripped at her shoulder. Her left arm (Where the coat was ripped at the shoulder) had a black glove on it, the glove was half covered with a purple ra-seru. She also wore a red skirt over strange black pants. One pant leg went to her ankle, and the other stopped at her hip. She wore large black gothic shoes. "Who are you?" Vahn stared at her. "I'm Anya, and Ohiya is mine. I didn't think she was alive." Anya looked off. Then she stood up "Enough of the chatter, let's go." she strictly spoke. They walked to the sanded Conkram, on their way they got many healing uses and armor.

"Vahn?" Anya looked at the older man. "You know, Ohiya told me what you said about Noa's "mission"." the 13 year old said, quoting with her two fingers. Vahn just looked at her, Anya looked forward at the mountains before them. "If Noa has to kill you, she's going to live with the guilt. Either way, dead or not you'll be. She'll still be sad, whether living with guilt, or without her brother." Vahn didn't say a word. Terra flew passed them "We can't get over the mountains this easily, and we have no soren flute to call for transportation." Gala looked at Vahn, then Anya. "Do any of you have a Door of Wind?" Vahn shook his head, then everyone looked at Anya. "Luckily I packed." she said, looking in her large pockets of her black jacket. She then pulled out a Door of Wind "To Conkram we go!" she yelled, holding up. Once they got to the entrance of Conkram everyone began to hand Vahn all the best equipment they were able to get their hands on. "We'll be watching from behind the sand hills." Terra said "If you need help we'll do so." Anya added with a chidlish smile on her face.

Vahn walked in as the rest of the group hid behind a tall mountain like hill. Vahn stepped slowly & quietly, looking around, acting casual (So not to show that he knew what was going on.) Suddenly the girl jumped from behind him and slashed his back with his very own sword. He gasped in pain, arching his back in surprisment. He quickly then turned around as he used a healing leaf, facing his past friend. "Noa?" he said, looking at her, and drawing his knife. Noa didn't say a word, nor did she show any emotion, all she did was quickly charged at him, waving the sword around crazily. Blocking her attack with his knife, he kicked her hard, causing her to slide back. That didn't stop her, she continued to charge towards the other. But this time when she swung her sword at him, he grabbed it with a chain he had, holding it, her one arm, and her half of her body down. For the first few moments she tried to pull away, but failed to. So she swung her opposite arm into his back, stabbing him with her ferrals. He had no idea she had them, he had no idea she could even handle a sword, let alone two weapons. He fell back, losing the grip on the chain. Noa took her sword back, removing the chains around it. Vahn, jumped up to his feet, as many times done before. Noa began to do a high kick, he scarcely dodged it. Then he performed a summersault, which only hit her a bit. "Noa has only been hit once, and Vahn has blood on him already." worridly, whispered Anya. Terra sidely looked at the girl next to her. "Yes, but we can't jump in now." "I don't think this is a good idea." Gala mumbled. "Well, what else do we have to do?" Ozma carelessly replied. There was a loud klang, followed by Noa sliding backwards into the sand behind her. Her face showed a sign of threat, as she sweat and grit her bottom lip. Vahn looked up, blood sliding down his wet face, he panted slowly. Noa stood up, weakly and ran to him yet again, this time her ferrals were faced up forward, as well as her sword. Vahn went down on his knees and preformed a lower kick, sending her down to on her behind. As she was falling, she gripped his shin, sending him down as well. He tried to get up, but she wouldn't let go of his leg. He took his sword & was about to cut her hand off with it, when suddenly there was a loud bang, blood squirted from his shoulder. He fell back, his eyes wide. Terra and company jumped from the hill and ran to him. Noa just stood there, crying, holding her gun up in the air, she dropped it, and tighten her grip on the sword. "No more!" she yelled, and the sword charged its way down to Vahn's chest. Vahn couldn't move, but everyone else could. Terra blew a sharping wind towards her once master, Anya charged to Noa and grabbed her arm. Twsiting it, she dug her sharp nails into Noa's delicate skin. Noa squealed in the pain and tried to cut lose. The sword flew off her hand, and onto Gala's. The tears kept rushing through Noa's face, as she collapsed on the ground, like did Vahn.


	5. Reunited

**Note: **Probably the most crappiest chapters of the rest. Chapter 6's "_Rest_" in the making. It includes Vahn & Noa fluff 3

--------------------------------

The rain & mist shadowed their way through Sol. When they entered, holding the injured Vahn, they rushed to the Health Suite. "With the money we stole from Noa, we can pay for Vahn's healing & a rest at the inn. In the morning we can sort out everything that has happened." "My! What has happened here? Was this young man shot?" "We don't want to explain." "OH! I see then, well, That will be 1000gil if you want my fellow to make your friend well." Gala glanced at everyone else as Terra gave over the GIL. "Thankyou, Miss!. This will be over night, so since I feel so nice I will give you some money, enough to sleep at the inn for a week & for some free service." The nurse handed the money to Gala with no further hesitation, and rolled Vahn to a room with the care bed. Gala, Anya & Terra walked out, looking at the money eye wided. "Wow! She was...so nice!" "And because of that, I don't trust her" Gala instantly replied to Terra's comment. "Gala's right, there's a line between being nice and not. She was overly nice, I wonder why she gave us so much." Anya, the shortest looked at the two.

"I'm so sorry, Jukei!" a soaked Noa begged on her knee's. "I did not mean to get so injured!" she continued. "But...I followed your orders." she smiled a little, saying. Jukei laughed. "You need rest before some reward is given, Child. Now, get some." he pointed forcely at the bed in the same room. Noa limped to it, and layed down. "It's time for a good rest" said Gala as he threw himself on the soft cusions. Anya just sat next to Terra, and looked at her. "Are you Noa's Ra-Seru?" Terra looked back, and smiled softly "Yes, I am." she nodded "Ohiya is awfully quiet, is she always this way?" Terra said looking up into Anya's childish face. Anya looked down at the purple seru that filled her arm. "Ohiya only talks when she feels it is completly necessary. She says she is against unneeded speach." Terra nodded, to notify that she was listening. There was a sinister giggle within the voice of the nurse, she held up a needle before Vahn's naked body (He only had his boxers on) as she continued with her giggle. 'If Noa couldn't do it, then I sure as hell can! Then Jukei is mine!' she said as she began to slowly move the needle, nearing the blue haired teen's skin. She screamed when Vahn shot up, with his eyes opened and shaped into anger. "What are you doing!" he growled, still feeling the pain & sore all over his body. She jumped back, laughing obnoxiously. "I'm trying to kill you, you just need to keep still" the lady began as she neared him yet again with the needle in her grip. Quickly thinking, Vahn jumped backwards onto the railing of the hospital bed, groaning softly in pain. "You BITCH!" he growled, smacking her with his injured fist. He jumped backwards onto the marble ground and ran out the door. The nurse fell back, unconsious on the floor.

Vahn walked as normally as he could out the door, to not get found out. When he got out of the Health Suite, he ran down the flight of stairs to the Inn. For some reason he had a hunch his friends would be there. He walked in, casually as can be yet again and told the manager that his friends were there. The manager, seeing that they didn't care, just let him through. "Vahn!" Anya peeped up, running to him. "What happened?" "That...nurse..." he growled" She has some buisness with that Jukei person that Noa has been hanging out with." The silence filled the room.

Morning had shone through the windows of the large room. Terra was the first to wake, she cared for Vahn's wounds. Since Vahn had only his boxers on, Anya lend him her coat, which was big enough for it to fit on him. He buttoned it so it wouldn't show that nothing else was worn underneath. After that the group went into the streets of Sol and searched for some new Armor for Vahn. When found they brought a bit of Doors of Invisi, and began their spy on Noa yet again. Floating all the way to Jukei's castle again, they went in and looked for Noa & Jukei. They were by a door.

"What do you mean I can't have Cort? I did what you ask! I killed Vahn." "Not quite." He eyed Noa, she just stared at him. "What do you mean?" "He's still alive. You IDIOT" he yelled swinging his arm before her, she fell back and groaned in pain. Sitting up, she ran to him, unsheithing her sword "What do you mean?" Jukei laughed, blocking her attack. "Remember what I said about attacking me?" She slid back. "What did I do to you?" Jukei looked around, then quietly he spoke, walking towards the child "You're the only who can get near the son of Val." "What do you have against them?" Noa asked, calming down, and showing an expression of interest. "Val took my women, then his son killed her!" Noa began to sit up and stared at the Raven-haired before her. "What ever do you mean?"

Vahn took in a deep breath, and let out a devastated sigh. 'What does this man have to do with my mother?' Gala looked at Vahn. "Please explain." "I'd rather not" Vahn looked forward. "Quiet" Terra commanded. "You see, Nora was meant to be my wife. She was supposed to have the child to create the mist. Minea got in the way. As well as your father, and Vahn's. I won't go through the trouble going through the past. For if this Sim Seru doesn't kill Vahn, he'll just have to tell you." Jukei smiled, holding up a Sim Seru. Noa jumped back "You will not make me wear that." she growled, as she got into battle stance. "Don't push yourself, you're not fully healed from the battle last night." She ran to him, trying to attack him with her ferrals, but in turn, failed horribly. He had gotten hold of her wrist and was able to twist her, making her flip over and fall to the side. "Wear it..." He began to lean down onto Noa, whom was laying on the ground, with the Sim Seru on his hand. She kicked him high in the face, and made her way out of the castle. "Cort, I'll get you back. I'm sorry." she ran towards the ruins of Conkram, however on foot, she didn't want to get caught there. Resting her self onto the small mound of sand, she looked up at the cloudy sky. "Cort..." she mouthed. Then sitting up, she looked all around her. "My home was destroyed, because of the mist, because of my brother. Now I'm here letting him get involved again..." She sat up, looking forward "I can't do this alone." Then she looked up towards the invisible cloud that she could not see, but knew the presence was there. "You guys, That door of Invisi will fail soon." she said with a slick half smile. Vahn showed an expression of surprisment as he looked at Gala, The older man looked back "Well, she knew."

The group landed on the ground, becoming visible yet again. Vahn landed on his bottom, Gala fermly on his feet, as well as Anya, and Terra flew above. Noa smiled looking at Gala, the girl she didn't know and Terra above. She just couldn't bring herself to look at Vahn. Vahn picked himself up normally and looked at Noa. "Noa?" he said, his voice a little scratchy. She glanced at him, faced him, but made no eye contact. "Hi, Vahn." she mumbled uneasy. Terra landed and looked at Noa "Hey, Noa." Noa immediatly looked at Terra and smiled wide. "It's good to see you again, old friend." she petted Terra gently with her left hand. "Noa, can we...?" Noa nodded, smiling still as Terra began to attatch herself on her Noa's arm. Anya looked up into the sunsetting sky. "We should get going to Vidna. My sister lives there, she works at the inn so we can get some free rest." the 13 year old looked at Noa, Gala, & Vahn. Vahn smiled at Anya, suddenly Anya began to glow purple "Are you sure they didn't get attacked by the Seru Army that Jukei spoke of?" Ohiya's dark voice said. Anya showed a worried expression and began her way towards the exit "Let's go."

"Sister, can we stay for free? We're all so very injured emotionally and physically." Anya complained to the other behind the counter. Her sister smiled sweetly and nodded. They all settled in their rooms. Anya, sat up, grabbing Gala's hand "I want to introduce Gala to a friend of mine! Kay?" Gala looked at her confused, as she looked back, winking. The two ran out of the room leaving Vahn & Noa alone.

"What are you doing! What friend?" Gala beamed as Anya dragged him out the room. Anya then turned around, they were outside, and she gave him a pouty look "Gala, Vahn and Noa need some time alone. And I have no friends here." Anya trailed off "Let's go to the park and sit for a while until we can figure out something to do." she said, Gala just nodded, following her towards the park. When the two got there they just sat down calmly just watching the birds, pecking at left overs on the ground. Anya looked up at the bright blue sky. "Today doesn't seem to much of a bad day." Anya said happily, Gala just sat there silent. "I don't think Vahn & Noa are going to be having what we call a picnic" Ozma suddenly said, which left everyone silent for a while. "Well, it will at least add to the relationship between the two." Anya said quietly. "Hopefully it's a good add." Gala replied. The silence then was long. "It's not." Ohiya suddenly spoke.

"DAMNIT!" Jukei yelled running across the halls of his castle. The nurse just stood there, idle, and her head in the clouds. The raven haired man snapped her attention awake when he yelled her name "Sin!" she looked up, eyes wide "Yes?" He growled "We're going to keep a low profile til they find it unexpected for us to attack." The man smiled, as well as Sin. Their laughs filled a large range around them.


	6. Rest

**Note: **If you haven't noticed, all the chapters except this one so far have the around the same ammount of text.  
Where the Vahn & Noa "relationship" really shows. Also if you have nothing nice or helpful to say then don't say anything at all. (I hate when people say "This sucks" and that's it. If it does to you then tell me why. Geez.) No action here, also one of the shortest chapters because I wanted this chapter and this chapter alone to be calm and such. Chapter 7's" _Past_" is in the making. The title of that chapter might change depending on my ideas.

---------------------

"Noa?" Vahn looked down at the girl before him on the opposite bed. She didn't look up at all, so the young man stood up and walked towards her, sitting on the same bed, just about a feet away from her. She still made no eye contact "No, I'm okay." he began to explain, but she just shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. He didn't understand what was wrong. "Noa" he reached over to place his hand on her's that rested on the bed but before he could, she removed it. He just sat there "What's wrong?" Noa just shook her head "I wish you were dead." Vahn just sat there silent for a moment and looked up "I wish I was too..." his voice saddened as he thought of what would have happened if he did die. She would be happy living with Cort, it would all be perfect for her. He turned away, silent and bit his bottom lip. She then realized what she had done. "I didn't mean it, Vahn." she kept looking down as the tears began to slide down her cheeks with speed. He turned around, keeping a serious face. "I meant it." She shot up "What do you mean you _meant it_?" she began to yell. He looked straight at her face, but she still didn't look at him fully. Vahn then grabbed her chin, forcing her to make complete eye contact with him. "Look at me." Vahn commmanded, and she did, tears still rolling. He leaned closer to her. She felt his rough warm breath against her face. It smelt bad, but that was the least of her worries. "Vahn, what _are_ you _doing_?" she growled, attempting to struggle away from his grip. "I wanted to die, I wanted you to be happy. I'd like to see you from above, to see you happy with Cort." he began to sweat a bit, and his eyes began to show a sign of tears. Noa blushed slightly, she looked into his eyes scared. Letting go of her, he turned away "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me..." he looked down into the sheets below, his eyes were shadowed by his blue messed hair. Noa's mouth hung slightly opened and her eyes were still wide as ever 'What did he just say?' she looked around, going through everything he had just blurted out to her, then she realized what he had meant. "Vahn?..." she mumbled very quietly, half hoping he would hear her. He turned around and looked at her "Yeah?" She moved a bit closer to him "How are your wounds?" He looked at her cute, worried face "They are fine now. How are yours?" she glanced at where she could remember his wound's location "They are okay." she said softly yet again. He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to a tight embrace, she just sat there eyes wide. "Noa..." he whispered "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this. It seems I have the habit for causing the trouble." he whispered softly and gently near her ear. Noa looked up at him, and into his warm brown eyes. As he did to her emeralds. "What do you mean, Vahn?" she said, he just shook his head "Forget it." he then pulled her closer against him. She wanted to tell him that it was to close, but she kind of liked the warmth. 'I'm not alone...' she felt tears falling out her eyes as she thought this. "I'm not alone." she sobbed into Vahn's chest. He frowned at this, but held her closer. "You never were, Noa."

Anya sat down at the dining area, with Gala at the opposite side. "Well, we should get a meal to get some for the two back at the Inn." Gala looked at her "Yeah, I'll pay." he began to search through his pockets and found enough for a large meal. Anya brought so much while Gala brought very little.

"Uhm, Noa?" she looked up at him, dried tears plastered on her face "Yes?" she replied. "Noa, I just want to--" He couldn't finish his sentence, for Noa had reached up and pressed her lips gently against his. His eyes were oh so very wide, as her's were shut close tightly. She had broke the kiss after a moment and Vahn was left speachless, however it was obvious that he didn't know what to say. So in turn he just recieved a giggle from Noa. Moments later the two seperated and began checking their packings for things they might need on their soon fight with Jukei. Anya and Gala then came in with a knock on the door, Anya looked at the two and noticed the softness in both's eyes. She smiled at this figuring that the two got along with no problem and then she skipped in with a full bag. "Are you two hungry?" the 13 year old said with an adorable smile. Vahn applied all of his attention to the child "Oh yea! I haven't eaten...since...Uhm..." Silence fell over everyone within the room, as all had their eyes on the blue-haired teen. He just nodded his head confirming that he was quite hungry. Noa, on the other hand, smiled sweetly "Yes, I'm hungry." Anya handed the bag to Noa, whom was about 2 or so feet taller than her. Gala noticed Vahn's look of concern on his face "We ate already." he said in a deep tone. Vahn looked up at Gala "Oh, okay then." He said peeking into the bag held by Noa "That smells good!" he yelled cheerfully, trying to reach his hand into the bag to grab a bite. Noa gently pushed his hand away, letting out a sweet giggle "I'll seperate the food evenly so we don't fight over who gets more." she motherly said as she began to set the food nicely on the small table before them. Vahn just sat there, waiting. Anya and Gala decided to take seats, and sat back resting. The two others stuff themselves til they could no more. When that "mission" was completed Anya stood up looking at Noa. "It's getting late you two." she began smiling kindly. "Noa, do you want to go check out the sunset with me at the beach?" Noa peeped up, another one of her adorable smiles occupied a part of her face "I'd love to!" The red-haired child stood up, looking at Vahn then Gala. "Can they come too?" innocently, Noa asked as she looked at Anya. The other red-haired nodded, her short-cut hair bounced as did. "They sure can!"

The sun had already started setting, but still could be seen over the horizon. Anya sat on one of the benches. Gala stood at the ledge of the shore line. Vahn & Noa just sat next to eachother on the warm, soft sand. "I haven't looked at a sunset like this in years." Meta blurted. Vahn looked at the red seru which filled his arm. "Really? How different was it back then? Terra, did you see it!" Noa smiled wide, but both stayed silent for a moment. "Nevermind what I said" Meta replied. Vahn looked at Noa face to face and smiled "What you just said was alot like the Noa I've known for so long." Noa smiled wide, though Vahn knew it wasn't a true smile, it was still beautiful none the less. The sun was minutes away from calling it morning in the other side of the planet, as the four began to walk calmly back to the Inn. Gala seem to be behind everyone and enjoying the nightly weather. Noa was to busy talking to Anya and Vahn just walked normally. Many thoughts filled the young blue haired teen's mind.

The night felt calm as everyone made their ways to the beds. There was a small light the filled one side of the inn's room. Soon it was shut off and the team had found their way to dream land.

----------------


	7. AN: Hiatus

**A/N:** I'M SORRY FOR NO UPDATES. 

But there be good reasons/excuses for that.

1: When I'm not into something I have no desire whatsoever to do any art related on it. It, in this case is Legaia. I got my hands on Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town, and now Legaia's gone past me. I'll probably be obsessed with it again, but that won't be til a while. HM just has me tied up in it's goodness.

2: My Hard-drive is fine, my power supply is fine. But something else in my computers not working, I can still use mom's but I don't feel comfortable writing on a computer that isn't mine.

3: I REALLY hate how this came out. The idea of whats going on seems a bit stupid, plus I'm not the best writer in the world. So I write. I just can't find the courage to place it up on a site. Sigh!

4: I doubt any updates on this will come any time soon, So I'm sorry for those who have even read this.

And those be my excuses as to why I am unable to continue this story at the moment, believe them or not...They're just there...

-LARGE HIATUS-


End file.
